


For Your Entertainment

by MaxRev



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: John and Kaidan find themselves unexpectedly stranded in the lounge on the Normandy. This wasn't the way shore leave was supposed to go. How were they supposed to entertain themselves?I wonder...





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shenko Smut Thursday over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Shout out to @potionsmaster for looking it over. Thank youuuu <3

The _Normandy_ was on mandatory shore leave, straight from Admiral Hackett himself. He’d ordered the whole crew to take some time off before going after Cerberus. The ship would be restocked, refueled, and maintenance crews sent to check from bow to stern.

Grabbing their duffle bags, they left Shepard’s cabin and made one last sweep of the _Normandy_. Everyone appeared to have vacated the ship. They only had one last place to check and they could begin their own shore leave plans. The lounge was last on their list just in case a poker game was in session or someone was deep into the liquor cabinet.

Neither was the case.

No crew around to comment or crack jokes, John grabbed Kaidan’s hand, tugging him towards the doors. “Come on. Let’s see what kind of trouble we can get into.”

“Seriously, John? Don’t you find enough of that as it is? How about we see what kind of ‘relaxing’ we can get into instead. Didn’t you say the apartment had a hot tub?”

The gleam in John’s eyes answered for him. As they approached the doors to the lounge, they both stopped suddenly. Normally, they would open the minute someone approached, the sensors picking up motion. Not this time. John reached a hand out, placing it on the lock and still nothing happened.

Kaidan opened his omni-tool, fingers flying over the interface in an attempt to hack the door. Nothing. The doors stayed firmly shut in front of them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Are we really going to be stuck in here during shore leave?” John paced. His eyes found Kaidan’s. “This can’t be happening. I had _plans_ , damn it!” Looking at the ceiling, he called out, “EDI! Can you hear me?”

Kaidan typed on his omni-tool, sending a message to the crew of the Normandy that they were stuck in the lounge and needed assistance. An alert popped up saying the message could not be sent. _Just great._

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait until the maintenance crew arrives on board. Not sure where the lounge is on their list of things to do, though.”

John sighed, the sound loud in the room, “ _Shit!_ What the hell are we supposed to do until then?”

“I’m sure you can think of something, John. You’re resourceful. I mean, you _are_ the Commander...”

Piercing blue eyes snared Kaidan’s. “Really, Kaidan? You’re the tech guy here. Can’t you...override something?”

Kaidan found it incredibly surprising how oblivious John was to their circumstances and what it could mean. They were locked in the lounge - alone. Stranded, one could say, and the man wasn’t even making any jokes about it. This was a first.

“I already tried that John. Hacking the system produced no results and I tried sending a message to the crew but it didn’t go through. We’re just going to have to wait it out.”

“We finally get to spend some time together and then this. I swear the universe is against us at every turn.”

“I may have a few ideas how to get your mind off of our situation,” he hinted.

At the moment, Kaidan wasn't terribly upset about it. There were a few downsides - no showers and no bathrooms - but the lounge had a bar and snacks, a card table, vids and books. Of course, there were other forms of entertainment he could think of.

However, John made him feel like he was dealing with a petulant five-year-old. Kaidan had the patience of a saint so he’d been told but those intense blue eyes just continued to stare at him, completing missing the bigger picture here. Kaidan dug down even deeper for more patience. Shepard was the only person who could rattle his unflappable self control.

Collapsing in defeat in a chair at the poker table, John eyed the whiskey bottle and glasses off to the side. Shrugging in response to some unknown internal dialogue, he poured two tumblers, lifting one up to Kaidan.

Figuring he might as well enjoy himself, Kaidan grabbed the tumbler and sipped the whiskey, appreciating the burn as it trailed down, warmth spreading outward. He watched John sip his own whiskey, get up to pace around the room again and come to stand by the table once more. They both finished their drinks, John pouring them another tumbler full. He leaned back against the table, lost in thought.

Deciding to take advantage of their time alone, Kaidan moved forward, pushing John to lie back against the poker table. The tumblers and bottle crashed together, pushed out of the way in Kaidan’s haste to get to John. Surprise colored his features briefly when their bodies collided, quickly replaced by an entirely different emotion. Leaning backwards, elbow braced on the table for balance, he wrapped a hand around Kaidan’s waist waiting to see what he had planned.

Kaidan gazed at him with heated amber eyes, a hand sliding up to cup John’s face, the other braced on the table as he leaned into John. Their lips met in a rush, tongues and teeth colliding. It was messy, imperfect and Kaidan wanted it all. The hell with those stupid romantic books he’d read as a kid. This...this was all he needed, all he wanted at this exact moment. To hell with shore leave. If this was where they spent the next week...so be it. They both knew how to make each moment count.

Their circumstances forgotten, Kaidan’s hands moved down to tug John’s shirt from his pants. He was desperate to feel warm skin underneath his fingers. Pushing the fabric up, lips replaced hands on every inch of available skin, finding the scars, tracing the peaks and valleys of muscle. His tongue swirled around a nipple.

Fingers digging into Kaidan’s hip, John hissed a breath at the contact. His hand moved lower, firmly squeezing a handful of muscle. Leaning up as much as possible, John tried to show what he was feeling with a hot and hungry kiss.

They parted several minutes later, foreheads together, breath mingling between them.

Brown eyes sought John’s, dark with desire. Deciding he wanted more than visuals, Kaidan growled as he pulled John’s shirt all the way over his head, hands coming back to work his belt open. Being so familiar with John’s choice in attire had its perks; it didn’t take long to relieve him of it. The button was next, then the slide of the zipper. Reaching inside, Kaidan palmed his hardened length. A wicked grin followed when John moaned in response.

“Like that, huh?”

“Hell, _yes_ , Kaidan.”

“How about this?”

Reaching inside the waistband of John’s briefs, Kaidan pushed them down along with the pants, wrapping a hand around him. Rolling his hips up into the touch of those strong, callused hands, John showed him how eager he was for more.

Stubble sliding against his skin, Kaidan’s smoky voice whispered in his ear, “I take it that’s a yes, too.”

He could only nod in response, unable to speak, words impossible with what Kaidan was doing. Nimble fingers squeezed and stroked, thumb sliding through the moisture at the tip. Grasping Kaidan’s shoulders, John met each downward stroke with an upward thrust until his mind clouded with an aching need. John pushed at Kaidan's shoulders, blue eyes meeting a surprised gaze.

Without words, John made short work of Kaidan’s fatigues, pulling his briefs and pants down to take him in hand. Soon, he had Kaidan at the edge of his own release. Desperate to taste those full lips again, Kaidan moved forward. John’s head fell back and Kaidan took advantage, lips sliding from bruised, swollen lips, across the stubbled jaw, licking down his neck to suck at the pulse point.

John reached out, wrapping his hand around them both, thumb rubbing through the moisture that had gathered. Long, leisurely strokes led to a faster rhythm, then a quick twist of the wrist and they came together, shouts echoing around them.

Catching their breath, Kaidan pulled them up to stumble over to the couch, trying not to trip on their pants. John turned at the last minute, pulling Kaidan down to drape over him, head resting in the hollow of John’s neck.

“Damn…” John sighed, the rapid rise and fall of his chest beginning to slow.

“Yeah…” Kaidan agreed. His fingers traced lazy patterns over John’s sweat damp skin.

“So...when are the maintenance crews arriving?” John breathed the words against Kaidan’s hair.

“Not sure really. For once, I left it to Joker, EDI and Samantha to worry about.”

“Hmmph. Well, I guess we have plenty of time to entertain ourselves.”

John could feel Kaidan’s smile against his neck, “That we do, John...that we do. I have _several_ ideas on ways we could accomplish that.”

Being stranded in the lounge wasn’t quite to plan for what would likely be their last shore leave but John would be damned if wouldn’t take advantage it. Luckily for him, it turned out Kaidan was in complete agreement.


End file.
